The present invention relates to workman's gloves, and more particularly, to a pair of gloves provided with a special attachment mechanism which permits them to be removably attached to a workman's belt or releasably connected to one another.
In many occupations which involve heavy manual labor, it is necessary for individuals to wear gloves to protect their hands from abrasion, splinters, and blistering. For example, many workmen in plywood mills wear heavy leather gloves when stacking and loading veneer. In such occupations, individuals frequently take their gloves off numerous times during the day to perform other duties which require increased dexterity and less protection, for example, writing of reports and orders. All too often the gloves are misplaced by laying them down at a location which is later forgotten. Frequently, a person performs a heavy manual task without gloves after failing to locate the same. Thus, wear and tear on the hands is unnecessarily increased. Furthermore, valuable work time is lost if an individual stores the gloves at some location from which they must be retrieved and replaced after each use.
In some instances, it is desirable to be able to carry several hand tools around the work area. Storing screwdrivers, pliers and the like in pants pockets is undesirable because they are not easily reached and sitting is made uncomfortable. Storing the tools in shirt pockets is undesirable since they tend to fall out when a person bends over. Most belts specifically provided with tool receptacles are too bulky and heavy for merely carrying a few tools.